Pretty and Purging
by 11Sunshine
Summary: She has kept this secret as long as she could. No one not even her friends, except her mother knew. She would go days without eating, in an effort to lose weight. Her friends have their suspicions. Will they find out or will she still keep her secret?
1. Skipping Breakfast

She leaned over the toilet retching. The contents from what little she ate fell. Grabbing a clean towel she wiped her mouth and forced a smile. Looking at the mirror, she frowned believing she was fat.

Evie walked out of the bathroom and laid on her bed. Her thin body was sprawled out and she breathed heavily. She thought, " I should brush my teeth, once more to disguise the smell."

Walking back to the bathroom one more time, she grabbed her toothbrush. No one knew not even her close friends, what she had.

"I don't need them to worry. I'm just trying to lose some weight."

 **"Because you're anorexic."**

Later...

She sat watching her friends chow down their breakfast. Doug was continually offering and asking her what she would like to eat. She shook her head and responded, "I'm not hungry." His eyes filled with concern but he didn't say anything.

The sight and smell of food make her feel sick. She had to escape this place, but how? An excuse quickly formed in her mind.

" I just remembered I needed to go to the library. I have to study for the Chemistry quiz. See you later."

Her friends nodded and said goodbye. Doug rose and offered to accompany her. The two linked hands and walked to the library.

"So Evie, I've noticed you haven't been eating. You okay?"

"Yes, I guess I'm just not hungry."

He raised an eyebrow and she smiled at him. They entered the library and she immediately sat down. Pulling out her Chemistry textbook she began to study. Doug leaned over and said, "You know, there is no Chemistry quiz today. It isn't until next week."

" Really? Oh well, it doesn't hurt to study."

"I agree with you."

"Well shall we study?"

" But of course, m'lady."


	2. What’s an eating Disorder?

**Thank you to all of the reviewers, you guys inspire me to continue writing. I'm giving a shoutout to FlatFox and Guest21.**

Her stomach growled silently as she listened to the lecture. Doug focused on her and she forced a smile. Doug whispered, "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm just adjusting to eating more often here in Auradon."

"Ok, then."

Evie felt bad about lying, but she couldn't tell them.

"If I told them, they would make a big fuss. I'd be hospitalized. And Doug? W-what would Doug think?"

"Evie, Evie."

"Yes, Mr. Delay."

"Do you have your Chemistry homework?"

"Right here," she said as she pulled it out of her folder.

Later...

Mr. Delay handed back papers and she glimpsed at the grade. It was marked in red, a 92%. She smiled at her grade and placed it her folder. She packed her backpack and stood up ready to leave.

Doug grabbed her arm and whispered, " We need to talk." Evie sighed and replied, "Okay, but outside." Doug led her outside and they sat at a picnic table.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Recently, I've noticed you haven't been eating. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm getting worried.

"Doug, I'm okay. I just haven't been hungry."

"Evie, have you heard of an eating disorder?"

Her smile dropped but returned in half of a second. She lied, "No, what are eating disorders?" Doug took a deep breath and replied, " Eating disorders are serious But potentially fatal diseases. They cause you to change your eating habits and lifestyle. The three types are Anorexia Nervosa, Bulimia Nervosa, and Binge-Eating disorder."

"Oh, that's what they are. Well I have to head to English now. Don't want to be late. I'll see you later."

Evie turned and placed a kiss on Doug's cheek. She began jogging to her next class.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"But I am worried. I think you have an eating disorder."

 **Eating disorders aren't and are never fun. I know, because I had and still have Anorexia.**


	3. IM NOT HUNGRY!

Her head spun as she ran laps in the gym. She ignored the pain in her muscles and the growling of her stomach. Mall tapped her and asked if she needed to rest for a bit. She wanted to say no, but just couldn't.

"I mustn't be or show weakness. This is a punishment for overeating. As mother says, "How would a prince ever love a fat, ugly creature like you? I must lose weight if I ever want to get my own Prince."

"Class is dismisses! I will see you all Wednesday."

Mal and Evie began walking back to the locker room. Mal thought of different techniques to get the blue haired girl to talk.

"So Evie, everything going well."

"Uh, yeah why?"

"Just asking."

"Hmm, and not just because you're concerned. I know you have your suspicions, but I have nothing to hide or admit."

"Ok, geez what's got you all worked up?"

There was no response as the girl was changing. Mal averted her eyes but not quick enough. She let out a small, almost noiseless gasp. Evie's ribs and spine were completely visible.

Sure, the Isle kids were plenty underweight, but Evie's was far worse. Every rib could be counted. Mal sighed and took a deep breath.

Evie noticed and hesitated.

"Are you okay, Mal?"

"Yeah, the locker room just gave me a flashback."

"Okay, because I heard you gasp and take a deep breath."

"Yeah, well I guess I'll see you at lunch."

There was no response. Mal looked at the girl. Evie's face was blank as she grabbed her purse. Evie slowly walked out of the locker room.

Later...

The VK's sat down with trays loaded with food, except Evie. All that's in front of her is a half empty water bottle. Carlos notices and clears his throat, "Uh, Evie, are you gonna eat? You kinda skipped breakfast and I'm guessing you're starving."

Evie took a deep breath and replied sweetly, " Sorry, but I'm not hungry."

"E, are you sure?"

"Yeah, even I've noticed you're skipping meals."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! And you skipped it!"

Evie rose and hissed, " I SAID, IM NOT HUNGRY! FOR THE LAST TIME, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."

She grabbed her purse and stormed off. "Wow, That could have gone better," Jay said sarcastically.

"Seriously, dude? Clearly Evie has a problem going on."

"Jay, Evie's hardly this pissed. We must have hit something."

"I know and I'm going to find out. It started on the Isle for sure."

Carlos heard footsteps and looked to the left.Doug slowly came walking towards them and paused. He looked at Mal and then the others.

"Do you guys know where Evie is?"

"Do we look like we do?"

"Sorry, But I've noticed she's been skipping meals."

"Obviously."

"Do you know why?"

"No, but we're going to find out."

Evie ran to the library, hoping she could immerse herself in reading. Grabbing a random book off the shelf, she plopped down on a couch and sighed.

"Can't they just leave me alone. There's nothing wrong with me, is there?" Recoiling at the thought, she opened the book and began reading.


	4. The Beginning

Retching noises could be heard. In the dark sat a young girl. She cradled a toilet as she sat retching. Her breathing shaky and ragged.

Evie looked into the toilet and saw previous weeks' food. She smiled at the sight, but paused when she saw bits of red. She squinted and turned pale upon realizing it was blood. She muttered, "It is nothing but tomatoes, nothing but that."

She wiped her mouth with a fresh towel and threw it in her hamper. Satisfied, she started sneaking back to bed, but froze.

Mal sat in bed, her arms folded with a raised eyebrow.

"Evie, What were you doing?"

"Umm, nothing."

"I heard retching noises, and don't lie to me. You know what can happen."

"Ok, ok, I'm just sick. With a common cold. It's nothing serious."

"E, we're all worried about you. Doug's worrying himself to death over you."

Evie sighed at her words. She had noticed they were worried, but not that worried.

Mal yawned, she glanced at the clock and saw it was 2:15 am. She slowly laid back down.

"I guess we better get back to sleep, E."

"Yeah, we should."

"Goodnight, E."

"Goodnight, M."

Even though the purple haired girl fell asleep, Evie didn't. She sat in bed thinking, "Why was I cursed to be this way? I'm such an idiot. Why did I have to make them worry?"

 **Flashback...**

"Evie! Where are you?"

"Right here, mother."

The Evil Queen looked at her young daughter and frowned. 5 year old Evie wondered what she had did wrong now. She had applied her makeup properly, matched her outfit perfectly, and she had excellent manners.

"Evelyn Grace Queen! You are getting too fat! How could a prince love you, when you look like that! No food, for a month.

The little girl sighed, even when she was allowed to eat, it was only a spoonful. "Maybe, Mommy is right. I'm getting too fat, I **must** stop eating." She smiles and thought of the prince complimenting her.

9 years later...

"Evie, come here."

"Coming mother."

A now 14 year old Evie walked daintily to her mother. Her mother eyed her slim body and sighed. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Evie, didn't we already say you need to lose weight?"

"Yes, mother but I-"

"NO! WHEN I SAY YOU NEED TO LOSE WEIGHT, I MEAN IT! YOU STUPID GIRL! A PRINCE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM! NO FOOD AGAIN, FOR ANOTHER 3 MONTHS!"

Evie's eyes began to water, but she fought back the tears

"Y-Yes, mother."

She turned and walked slowly to her room.

"Mother is right, no she's always right. Why am I so fat? I have to stop eating. Evelyn Grace Queen, stop eating. No prince wants an ugly fat princess like you."


	5. What’s She Hiding?

Mal sighed as she thought, "Evie would never hide a secret, even a huge one. She's hiding one, but I don't know what. She tries denying it, but it doesn't work. What is she hiding?"

"Mal, Mal, Earth to Mal."

Carlos waved his hand in front of Mal's face. She blinked and gave him a deadly stare.

"Mal, are you okay?"

"Sure, just thinking about Evie."

"We all are."

"She's hiding something... from us. Her best friends."

"I know and no amount of prying will get it out."

Jay ran down the halls once he saw the other two VK's.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

" Nothing much Jay, you?"

"Just tonight's Tourney game, Carlos. Speaking of which are you guys coming?"

"Obviously Jay, I'm on the team."

" Sure, Whatever. Not like I've got anything else to do."

" Have you guys seen Evie?"

" No, we were just talking about her."

" Well, she's going to be at the game, right?"

"I don't know Jay."

" But your her roommate!"

"Just because-"

" She might have a date with Doug, guys."

Mal muttered, "Nice save Carlos. I'll pay you back later."

"We'll practice is about to start. See you later. Check on Evie for me."

"Well anyway, what do you think she's hiding Carlos?"

"I'm not sure, but I've noticed she's stopped and is

hardly eating."

"Yeah, she keeps saying that she's not hungry."

"Mal, do you think she has an eating disorder?"

"Possibly. Crap! She's coming."

"Mal, just act normal."

Evie came down the halls with a smile plastered on her face. She ran over to join them. Giving each a hug , she cleared her throat.

"So, What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Heading to practice."

"For what?"

"I got accepted into cheerleading!"

"Wow, E."

"Congrats!"

"Thanks, I just picked up my uniform. Its very fitting."

Mal raised and eyebrow and asked, "Oh yeah, what size is that?"

"Extra small."

"We didn't see you at lunch today, and you just picked at your breakfast. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I had to study for English and Chemistry. Well,

Look at the time, gotta go. See you at the game tonight.

"Bye."

"Goodbye!"

"Well what do you think, Carlos?"

"I think she **does** have an eating disorder."

"She came kind of close to admitting it."

"Not really, but better luck next time."

"Yeah ."

 **Thank you to all of the reviewers! Especially FlatFox, your words are very flattering. Keeps me encouraged to write.**


	6. And all she saw was black Endless black

She could hear it. All of it. The screams, the shouting, the heavy breathing, every footstep.

She could also see all of it. The blue of blue/ yellowand white/gold. Multicolored specks in the bleachers. Highly creative signs. The blue and yellow pompoms.

Evie was trying to project as much enthusiasm as possible. Her blue and yellow uniform swished gracefully around her slim figure. Lightheadedness began to come each time she was tossed.

Every time they scored.

Each time they took the lead.

Each time they got the ball back.

So many times.

And she could handle it.

 **Could she?**

Mal watched the game with a **smile**. Not even a plastered fake one. It was genuine. Carlos stared at her, with pure shock on his face. Mal actually smiling was even rarer than a villain becoming good.

Jay looked into the crowd and managed a quick wave. His smile lifted when he saw Evie among the cheerleaders. But is dropped, when he saw that she was paler than normal. He shook his head and resumed back to the game.

Her breathing was ragged. Her heart was pounding through her chest. Her legs felt like jelly. Her smile too heavy to hold. Her head spinning in circles. Her eyes dropping.

 **Her legs giving out.**

 **Her falling.**

 **Her not being caught in time.**

 **The gasps.**

 **Worried friends.**

 **And all she saw was black. Endless black.**


	7. The Truth Part 1

Consistent beeping was heard. Delicate breathing as well.

Her chest heaving up and down every breath. Each drop from the IV. Starch white walls and floors.

Evie's eyes begin to flutter. She opened them and saw white walls. Looking around she saw that she was in a hospital. Evie glimpsed her arm which had an IV connected to it. A white bracelet was on her wrist.

 _Evelyn G. Queen_

 _2017_

 _Anorexia and/or Bulimia_

 _Auradon City Hospital_

She was confused by the information and sat thinking for a few moments.

"W-where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

"Why?"

"You've been diagnosed with a severe case of Anorexia and/or Bulimia. These are eating disorders."

The fairy godmother spoke to her with concern in her voice.

"Did you already know you had these?"

"No, of course not. This is normal for me, especially on the Isle."

"Well, you're in Auradon now. Things are different."

The fairy godmother got up and exited the room. Evie sighed and thought the woman was lying. "I'm perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong with-"

"Evie, we were so worried!"

"E, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You passed out in the middle of my game."

"I did? What happened?"

 **Flashback...**

Evie's legs began to strain. Her face pale and sweating with the effort, to remain up. Her knees wobbled until they gave out. She began to fall backwards.

"Evie, What are you doing?"

"It's not time for you come down!"

"She's not responding."

"Well, hurry and catch her."

Evie fell into the cold grass. The cheerleaders had failed to catch her. There was a loud thud as her frail body hit the ground. Her eyes were closed and her breathing ragged.

Mal and Carlos jumped down from the bleachers. They raced to Evie's side. The coach paused the game. Jay's face was full of concern. Doug was as pale as snow. His bottom lip quivering.

"Well, somebody call an ambulance!"

"Doug, calm down. She'll be fine."

"Carlos, how do you know that?"

Mal stepped forward and said, "We Just **know**. She'll be FINE."

 **Few Minutes later...**

Evie was placed in a stretcher. She was wheeled into the ambulance. Mal, Jay and Carlos jumped into the ambulance.

"We're her **family**."

"Ok, then."


	8. The Truth Part 2

"So I-I fell?"

"Yes, you fell and nobody was able to catch you."

"E, why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think it was wrong. I thought it was normal."

"Well, it wasn't. You almost died Evie!"

"Carlos, calm down."

"Ok, Jay."

Evie began to sit up but winced. She grabbed her side.

"Ugh, what's wrong with me now?"

"Well, when you fell you fell on your side. You broke two ribs. They just set them in place to heal."

"Thanks for that information, Carlos."

"No problem."

Evie sat up, ignoring the pain. She sighed at the tacky white hospital gown.

"Where's my clothes?"

"E, you're going to be here for a while, until you get better."

"Now, what made you become anorexic?"

She gulped and stared at the floor. Her breathing ceased as she remembered her past.

Jay put a hand on her shoulder. "You can trust us and tell us."

She gave a heartfelt sigh and cleared her throat.

Later...

"And that's how."

"E, why didn't you tell us?"

"We could have helped!"

"You didn't need to go through that alone."

"I know that now. I will, I **am** going to get better. With you guys by my side.

She gave a bright smile and pulled her best friends in a group hug.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
